Crolan le BEEEUUUAAAAH !
by Frank Hammer
Summary: De par mes nombreuses heures passées sur Skyrim, j'ai eu l'idée de cette petite histoire (à la c*n) qui m'est venu en montant un perso pas fin dont j'adore le genre : le bourrin-tatane. Celui que je joue quand j'en ai marre d'être sérieux, et que j'ai envie de rigoler un bon coup. Et ça m'a inspiré une petite fanfiction que je vous laisse le soin de découvrir !


**SKYRIM**

 **Crolan le BEEEUUUAAAAH !**

* * *

 _Dans un coin perdu au milieu de Cyrodiil, Bordeciel et Lenclume :_

\- Crolan, finis tes légumes !

\- Pas bon. Je boude.

 ***BUNK !***

 _(_ _Note :_ _le « bunk » est l'onomatopée désignant le bruit du poing qui s'écrase en marteau, et qui enfonce une tête dans les épaules. Accessoirement, c'est aussi une solution efficace pour résoudre un conflit)_

\- Alors ?

\- Oui maman...

Ainsi fut élevé le petit Crolan.

Jeune adulte, Crolan n'avait que peu bougé de son patelin. Son colossal manque d'exercice cérébral n'avait d'égale que sa force démesurée. Pas intellectuel pour deux sous, il pouvait cependant soulever 5 troncs d'arbre sans trop de difficulté _(encore mieux que Schwarzi dans Commando !)._

Crolan faisait la fierté de ses parents.

De nature très instinctive, il était devenu doué pour vivre sauvagement « dans les boués » (accent des gens du patelin de Crolan). S'il le souhaitait, personne ne pouvait le remarquer – et ce, en dépit de ses 120 kilos de muscle saillants et luisants (fortiche le mec). Sa prodigieuse gourmandise le força à développer un sens certain du crochetage de serrure. Enfin ça, c'est quand il y arrivait. Autrement, un bon coup de pied réglait l'affaire et lui offrait l'accès au garde-manger. Pendant plusieurs années, beaucoup de villageois s'étaient plaint de vol de nourriture, mais personne n'avait jamais accusé Crolan. Sauf une fois :

\- Crolan ! S'écria la paysan. Je t'ai vu voler mon frometon, espèce de boeuf!

\- Non même pas vrai ! Arrête de m'embêter !

\- Si c'est toi Crolan ! Assume tes …

 ***BUNK !***

\- D'accord, j'ai rien dit.

\- Groumpf !

Crolan était un diplomate hors-pair.

Si sa maman était très versée dans l'alchimie et la maîtrise du « BUNK », son père vénérait l'acier plus que tout.

\- Crolan ! Sache, mon enfant, que l'acier c'est bien.

\- Oui Papa. Et sinon ?

\- La magie c'est mal.

\- D'accord Papa.

\- C'est bien fiston.

Crolan grandit dans la haine de la magie.

Seul l'acier et la nature comptait. Ainsi que la nourriture et les femelles, mais pour Crolan, ces merveilleuses choses faisaient partie de la catégorie « nature ». Crolan vécu encore quelques années en compagnie de ses parents, apprenant à « BUNKER » à l'espadon ou à mains nues, étudiant l'art de forger des outils de BUNK, affinant sa capacité à voler dans les garde-mangers, et à concocter des potions un peu au hasard – et parfois à ses dépend : une fois, il était même devenu tout vert. La luisance de ses muscles avait illuminé le jardin et il s'était écroulé sur le dos comme une masse en hurlant :

\- BEEEEEEEEEUUUUUAAAAAAAH !

Heureusement, sa maman était vite intervenue avec une potion de soin.

Pour une raison qui défie la logique, Crolan avait dès lors adopté ce cri et il le beuglait dès qu'il chargeait avec sa grosse épée (à l'heure actuelle, des savants de la Cité Impériale s'interrogent encore sur les raisons qui aurait poussé le futurDovhakiin a adopté un cri pareil).

Son Papa lui contait souvent les légendes d'enfants du Dragon en Bordeciel. Ces êtres qui criaient en combattant, c'était fascinant (à l'heure actuelle, certains savants de la Cité Impériale sont d'avis que le « BEEUUUAAH ! » n'était qu'une tentative du jeune Crolan d'imiter ses idoles).

Crolan apprit aussi des choses vraiment pas bien. Mais son Papa était soucieux que son rejeton connaisse le monde sous tous ses aspects, notamment le plus mauvais. Et le plus mauvais avait un nom : le thalmor. Crolan n'avait pas compris tout de suite, il avait cru qu'on lui posait une question à propos d'un cheval.

\- Non Papa, je n'ai pas le mors à cheval…

\- Mais enfin Crolan, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ben t'as dit « T'a l'mors », et donc…

 ***BUNK !***

\- Je disais donc, le méchant thalmor pas beau et patati et patata…

Grâce à son père, Crolan avait acquis une connaissance pointue de la situation en Tamriel.

Durant toute son adolescence, Crolan n'eut qu'un seul ami. Un des rares qui ne fut pas effrayé par le tas de muscles saillants, et le seul camarade de son âge n'ayant jamais été « bunké ». Ce dernier avait tenté de lui apprendre à lire, mais la progression de Crolan était tellement désastreuse que son ami abandonna cet ambitieux projet - ces lacunes expliquant pourquoi Crolan ne put jamais se servir d'un parchemin ou qu'il n'ait jamais pu affiner ses compétences par la lecture).

La tête toujours pleine de rêves issus des histoires de son Papa (au sujet de Bordeciel et de enfants de Dragon), un jour il décida de partir à la découverte des terres du nord. Ses parents étaient très fiers, même si sa maman avait la larme à l'œil.

\- Tu ferais attention mon petit chaton hein ! Essais de pas prendre froid.

\- Oui maman.

\- Fiston, n'oublie jamais c'que j't'ai dis : un…

\- Un BUNK vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras. Oui papa, j'ai pas oublieyy.

\- C'est bien fiston ! Bonne chance et reviens avec plein d'histoire à raconter !

Crolan serra fort ses parents contre lui (ils manquèrent de s'étouffer) et parti. Son seul ami l'accompagna un moment, chevauchant son fidèle bourricot, Kro. Monsieur muscle se posait des questions au sujet de ce petit bourrin.

\- Pourquoi il s'appelle Kro ?

\- Parce que j'voulais t'faire honneur ! C'est Kro l'âne !

 _(_ _Note de l'auteur :_ _j'ai nommé le héros « Crolan » juste pour pouvoir placer cette blague de merde. Alors si vous pouviez vous forcer à rire et me dire combien c'était drôle, ça me ferait plaisir.)_

Crolan se sentit très vexé mais il ne pouvait pas BUNKER son seul ami.

\- Regarde ! S'exclama son ami. On dirait que cette vieille bourrique se marre !

L'âne avait ses dents bien en avant et cela ajouta à l'irritation de Crolan. Ce fut plus fort que lui.

 ***BUNK !***

La pauvre bête était assommée – mais bizarrement, sa face semblait avoir conservé son rictus. Son ami, dépité et toujours en selle, observait son âne.

\- Bon ben je crois que la route s'arrête là pour moi. Bonne chance Crolan !

\- Groumpf !

* * *

 ** _Quelques mois après…_**

* * *

Il s'était passé tellement de chose dans la vie de Crolan que dès qu'il essayait de se remémorer les événements, il passait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Une fois, il avait quand même essayé. Farkass, un guerrier digne du « BUNK », lui avait mis quelques claques pour le réveiller.

\- Hé ho Crolan ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'avais dit d'pas abuser de l'hydromel !

\- Gné ? Non, c'était pas l'hydromel… En fait, j'réfléchissais plus que d'hab, pis j'sais pas, j'ai vu blanc…

Un jour, Torvar voulu faire une blague à ce sujet. Au moment où il commença à évoquer l'histoire, le « BUNK » fut si violent que plus un seul compagnon ne se risqua à parler de cet épisode.

Crolan assumait avec dignité son nouveau rôle d'Hérault des compagnons.

En revanche, sa quête contre les Dragons fut plus difficile. Non pas que le grand manitou Alduin eut une quelconque chance face à Crolan (la charge BEUUUUAAAAH eut très rapidement raison du Dragon), mais l'aventure fut tellement parsemée de contretemps que Crolan failli d'abandonner. Déjà les magiciens : à peine avait-il parlé à Balgruuf pour la première fois que ce dernier le convia vers un encapuchonné. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que l'espadon ne le pourfende, mais Balgruuf avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien (surtout avec sa fourrure), alors en respect pour lui, Crolan résista à son impulsion. La chose fut plus délicate lorsqu'il arriva à l'académie de Fortdhiver. Cette Faralda lui avait déjà bien cassé les pieds à l'entrée et l'orc avait vraiment une sale tête de fion – en plus, il parlait du nez et reniflait comme une truie. Ce fut trop pour Crolan qui dégaina sa grosse épée et l'abattit sans ménagement. Dans l'élan, il s'attaqua à tous les mages de l'académie.

Crolan savait comment se faire une réputation.

En quelques semaines, son aura en Bordeciel était devenue telle qu'il impressionnait tout le monde. Un jour, Aela la chasseuse était venu le voir dans sa chambre. Émerveillée, elle avait posé une main sur le torse (toujours nu) de Crolan et lui avait demandé :

\- Comment fais-tu pour être si fort ? D'où te vient cette puissance ?

\- Ben… Tous les matins je tranche du mage, ça m'purifie, c'est bien…

Evidemment, la question était purement rhétorique. Aela s'était encore approchée et avait posé une seconde question :

\- Tu ne te sens jamais fatigué ?

Ne comprenant absolument rien aux intentions de sa comparse, il répondit bêtement :

\- Ah non pas du tout. Pis quand j'me sens pas frais, j'prends une de ces potions…

Il sortit un petit flacon, l'ouvrit et le porta à ses lèvres. Aela remarqua cependant la teneur de la fiole verte qui empestait la givrépeire.

\- Crolan NON !

Trop tard.

\- BEEEEEEEEEUUUUUAAAAAAAH !

Heureusement, la chasseuse avait toujours une potion de soin sur elle.

Ce fut un autre problème de Crolan : une fois sur deux, il se trompait de potion. Le pire fut la fois où, combattant un groupe de bandit, il crut prendre une potion de vigueur. Deux secondes après, il était invisible. Voyant son corps disparaître, sa peur fut telle qu'il s'enfuit en hurlant. Ce fut la seule fois qu'un groupe de bandit l'emporta sur Crolan – bien que ce dernier revint deux jours (le temps qu'il fallut à Aela pour le réconforter de toutes les « façons » possible) et les tailla en pièce - au sens propre.

En bref, les « BUNK » et les « BEEEUUUAAAAH » entrèrent au panthéon de l'histoire de Bordeciel. Les nordiques resteraient à jamais marqués par ce Dovhakiin qui pouvait réussir l'impensable tout en foirant les trucs les plus simples. Par exemple : Aubétoile resta à jamais maudite par Vaermina, Crolan ayant tué dès la première rencontre le seul mage qui aurait pu l'aider.

Les exploits parvinrent à ses parents qui furent gonflés de fierté.

Sa maman fut émerveillée par Aela et vit en elle une maman adéquate pour enseigner le « BUNK » à leur descendance.

 **Ainsi vécu Crolan le BEUUUUAAAAH, 50% puissance, 50% zero réflexion, 100% BUNK !**


End file.
